


Shonen Dump : DBZ

by InspiredNerd



Series: SHONEN DUMP! [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Absolutely No Romance, Dad and Son, Dookie, I mean really, I need to take a dump, Juvenile Humor, Not sure if teen audience and up is right because the humor is so immature, Shit, You Have Been Warned, apricots, big dump, dad can't cook, dump, fiber, food that gives you the shits, kimchi - Freeform, poop, poop humor, poop jokes, really have to go, shit stories, shit story, shonen dump, super saiyan training, what the hell do they eat in the hyperbolic time chamber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredNerd/pseuds/InspiredNerd
Summary: The first of many...Shonen Dump, part one. Grab your Dragon Balls and get ready for some super poop humor, in under 500 words.
Series: SHONEN DUMP! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788031





	Shonen Dump : DBZ

“Boy, that was some tough training today, Dad! What's for dinner tonight?” Son Gohan knew exactly how to get his father's mind off of training. In fact, it was the only way, in this horrific hyperbolic time chamber. Besides suffering intense physical training all day, the only thing there was for diversion was a year's worth of stored food.  
Unfortunately, Son Goku knew absolutely nothing about cooking or preparing meals. He simply grabbed whatever ingredients were closest and hoped for the best.  
“Um, ok Gohan, tonight's meal is...whatever this is!” Son Goku handed his son a small barrel labeled “dried apricots” while opening one labeled “pickles” for himself. After a dozen pickles, Son Goku had moved on to something called “sauerkraut.” He had no idea what it was but forced his son to try some too before finally finding some bean-and-rice dish. But Son Gohan was enjoying the dried apricots so much more than the raw cabbage and broccoli he'd had for lunch that he managed to make it about halfway through the barrel before he decided it would probably be a good idea to vary his diet with some leafy greens, and a portion of spicy kimchi leftover from yesterday. After a bowl of yogurt for desert, he and his glutton father were ready for sleep. 

The next day, Son Goku decided it was time once again to try to get his son to become a super saiyan. “Alright Gohan, copy my pose; take a low squat.” His son followed obediently. “Now, I need you to grunt, and flex with all your might! Think about something urgent, the urgent need for power and immediate action!” Wow, Gohan was really following instructions to the word today! It might be the day he went super saiyan for real! His chi was totally different too, the urgency was just about to burst from him, body and soul!  
“D-d-dad....I, I can't take this training anymore! I need a break!”  
“How can you say that, Gohan? I can feel your energy, you're about to explode any moment now!”  
Son Gohan's face was changing color, but his hair wasn't. “Yeah Dad, you're, um, well, you're right about that! But,”  
“Push, Gohan! Just one more big push and you'll be there!” Son Goku pumped his fist in the air, while his son grunted and strained, “Um...Dad, I'm trying my best NOT to! If I push, I'm gonna spoil this fancy jumpsuit Bulma made for me! Don't you get it? I can't train right now, I'm doing ... all I can ... just to hold in, a super saiyan ... SHONEN DUMP!”

**Author's Note:**

> POO BE CONTINUED!!! Next episode of SHONEN DUMP, expect more juvenile shit-stories parodying other shonen manga, anime, and hell, maybe even some video games or literature, too. No fictitious young man is safe. Remember, just 'cause they do it 'off camera,' all your favorite characters poop. Shonen characters sometimes have to drop everything to drop a SHONEN DUMP!


End file.
